


Never Let You Forget I Love You

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Happy Steve Bingo [50]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Dancing, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Happy Steve Rogers, Happy Tony Stark, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony shows up at Steve window in the middle of the night to serenade Steve.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Happy Steve Bingo [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1121805
Kudos: 49
Collections: Happy Steve Bingo 2019





	Never Let You Forget I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> For the Happy Steve Bingo 2019 prompt [“Free Space (Serenade)” [C3]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/187459640375/my-happy-steve-bingo-card-for-2019-d)

A loud tapping on his window woke Steve from his sleep. His eyes shoot open and he sits up in his bed. He looks over at his clock. 2:47 AM. Steve rubs his eyes with a groan.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

His room was on the 73rd floor, there was no way something could be tapping at his window, and the windows were designed to deter birds. There was no reason there could or would be tapping at his window.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Yet there it was. He wasn’t crazy.

Steve got up out of his bed and wondered over to the window. There was a soft yellow glow shining around the curtains. But it wasn’t morning.

He pulls aside the curtains and gasps in surprise. Tony is outside his window in the suit. Around him are hundreds of jars filled with fairy lights glowing softly in the night.

Tony taps twice more on the window and gestures towards the balcony.

Steve rushes to the balcony, all but pulling the door from its hinges. “Tony?” he calls. “Tony, what’s goin’ on?”

The suits repulses float Tony gently down to him. The helmet retracts into the body of the suit revealing Tony smiling face.

“I’ve come to woo you” Tony says “serenade you to be exact”

Steve laughs, “You don’t need to do that, Tony. You’ve already won me over”

“Yeah,” Tony says softly, “But I don’t mind reminding you. I love it actually. I love you.” He reaches out, brushing his fingers across Steve’s cheek. “JARVIS?” Tony calls out, and music starts playing from a retro styled radio kept afloat with repulser tech, just like the fairy lights.

Tony holds out his hand to him. “May I have this dance?” he asks.

Steve takes his hand and Tony helps him up onto the railings of the balcony. He carefully steps onto the boots of the suit.

Tony carefully maneuvers them away from the balcony, over to the floating lights.

They dance over the city, the fairy lights around them like stars shining in the night sky. Dancing in a galaxy Tony had crafted just for them.

Steve rests his head on Tony’s shoulder, Tony’s soft singing soothing him into a calm he hasn’t felt since… maybe ever.

“I love you” he whispers into the metal of the suit. The arms around him hold him even tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
